My Stupid Yet Gorgeous Neighbor
by Hush27
Summary: Written by foureyesfreak27. AU. The conversation I had with the mechanic earlier turned out pretty ugly. Soon, I found him standing in my doorway looking as cocky as ever. Damn Mikan, just what the hell have you gotten yourself into? NxM, RxH
1. Chapter 1: Moving In

**My Stupid Yet Gorgeous Neighbor**

**Chapter 1 : **Moving In

**Written by: **Foureyesfreak27/Hush27

**A/N: **Hey guys! It's me, foureyesfreak27 or now as known as hush27 :) I apologize for this stupid mess. My old account is being stupid therefore I need to move ALL of files to my back up account. I attempt to edit this chapter but I'm still not sure whether I am grammatical error-free in this. Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** IDOGA

**Author's Warning:** This chapter has not been fully edited so please excuse any grammatical errors. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

.

.

"You have got to be kidding me," I murmured to myself.

I looked up at the rundown building that stood tall between a convenient store and a café in the middle of the street.

What.

The.

Hell.

This..._thing_ was suppose to be my new home? A trash worth filthy, unsanitary, unorganized piece of shit? Excuse my language if you would please.

Oh hell, kill me.

I had recently gotten an acceptance letter to attend Alice University whereas I'm majoring in business to help my family's small company. My parents had used every single muscles and money they had to make me be the Alice University 'material'. They bought me businesses books, hired tutors, send me aboard for sometimes in my junior high years, make me take up piano and violin, and other things parents do to make their child successful.

Besides the hard lectures both my parents had given me, I had actually wanting to go to the university myself. I practically forbid my parents from paying my college tuition and taking up a job as a waitress as a part timer after school and full during weekends.

Once I heard the news that I had been accepted, I literally jumped around the living room like a maniac. My mom practically killed me for almost crashing her Chinese Tea Set Collection and after that I was restlessly scold by her. I was literally screaming, "I GOT IN I GOT IN I GOT IN! OH MY GOD! KYAAA!"

Anyways, yeah, my mother wanted to see her little girl off to college so she drove for, goodness sake, I don't know how many hours, down to the place I will be staying with me. Of course I had droven with my own car since I had packed a lot of things. I told my parents that I wasn't comfortable with the dorms that the school provides so they had let me rent a condo not that far off from the campus.

And here I am now, next to my mother standing on the sidewalk, who was currently almost having a heart attack as she gasps at how the whole condominium building looks like.

"Honey, you do know we could always rent another condo, something more….. appealing than this one," my mother said as she still kept her eyes straight to the rundown building. "Why can't you rent a dorm room that the school provides?"

I swallowed hard before answering her, "Nah, it's okay mom. Besides, this is the only one that's close to campus and I don't like having roommates at all you know that. The others are practically like thirty minutes away. I'm paying it with my own money so this is the only condo that I can afford right now." I just had to be an honest and stubborn headed person. Grr, blame it to the genetics from mom and dad.

My mom gave me an unsure look before nodding her head in understanding. Good thing that she bought my excuse, I'm guessing that's where I get my stubborn and hard-head from.

"Well then, let's put your stuff up in your place and settle down," my mom suggested.

I nodded and instantly picked up the two suitcases that were both beside me and lead the way inside the building.

Well, the inside wasn't that bad I guess. The place seems like a rundown building from the outside, but the inside is somewhat tolerable. The lobby was decorated in a somewhat simple yet elegant manner. Some paintings were hung around the room, and judging by the artist names in them, they're probably from France. I'm betting my wallet that those cost fortunes. I wonder who in their right mind would put something as valuable as a painting like those up on a lobby floor.

The furniture looks like they were taken care of daily. No speck of dusts were attach to any of the well polished furniture. The lights weren't as bright as I thought it would be, although I'm wondering why that there would be lights when it's light outside already. The place doesn't reeks of old women and garbage, which was a good thing considering how my mother would immediately take my belongings and march of this place if she finds that it was unsanitary for me to live.

We first headed toward the reception desk where as per usual we do when entering a building. But somehow it didn't surprise me when there's no one there to greet us. Figures.

"Hello?" I heard my mother called out.

"_Heeelllloooooo_?" I echoed her shortly after.

We've been standing in the same spot in silence for quite some times. My mom finally broke the silence and sighed loudly before turning to me.

"Look sweetie, I think we should go look for another place around here."

Before I could retort, she interjected me off by holding up her hand to halt me, "And do not frit with the expenses, I knew something like this would bound to happen so I brought extra cash to chip in."

Before she even got a chance to turn around, a long blonde hair male species, I think, headed towards us with an apologetic facial expression. "_Oh mon ! Excusez ma tardiveté mes dames douces ! Bonjour ! Mon nom est Narumi Anjou ! Je suis Japonais et Français de partie. Est-ce que je peux demander ce qui sont vos noms ?_"*

I was speechless yet again. I couldn't tell whether this man, or woman for that matter, or whatever this person is, was doing. Here he is strolling in front of us, speaking in French, although I can speak it too, asking for our names. A beautiful yet utterly somewhat annoying loud stranger came barging in and begin to introduce himself to us.

After a good long minute of silence, I had realized that he was expecting an answer from at least one or the both of us. So I cleared my throat before introducing us. "_Bonjour. C'est ma mère, son nom est Yuka Yukihara. __Mon nom est Mikan Sakura Yukihara. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer monsieur Anjou. __"** _I said with my fluently speaking French tongue.

The man gave me a surprise yet happy look before continuing.

"Oh! You know how to speak _français mademoiselle_?" he asked me.

"_Oui_," I bluntly answered him. This was getting nowhere.

"Well then, welcome to my condominium! How may I help you?"

The first thing my mother asked was, "Is this a safe place?"

I could've sworn the man right in front of me had almost laughed out loud.

"Oh yes, of course _Madame_," he answered her without further explanation making my mother unsatisfied with what she had gotten from him.

I decided to butt in. "Well, Anjou-san-"

"Please, call me Narumi," he added me in with a smile.

I gave him an awkwardly smile back before continuing, hey, didn't wanna be impolite here. "Narumi-san, if that's the case, may I please have the key to my condo?"

"Oh that's right! You were that girl who called last week wanting to rent a condo! Oh dear, pardon my slowness, I sometimes forget these kind of things," he said offering a weak smile at me.

My mother had miraculously been quiet for sometimes. She's usually the one who keeps the conversation going, but I'm guessing that this is an exceptional because of how this man had made an unusual appearance on us.

"Wait, Narumi, is that you?" I heard my mom asked doubtfully, unsure whether the man was the person she had in mind.

He first gave a quick glance at my mom before his eyes went wide. "Yuka-chan! Oh my! Is that you?" He squeaked and rushed by me to, I'm guessing, give my mom a hug.

"Narumi! It's been too long!"

"Oh Yuka-chan! I didn't recognize you at first! My, look at how much you had change since you've gotten married!" he exclaimed.

I was watching all of the commotion that they were making.

Good God. My mother _knew_ this man?

It's really hard to believe especially since my mother isn't the type you'd get along with if you had given her a first bad impression like what this man had done earlier.

"So this is Mikan. No wonder I could see the resemblances between you two! You both look so much alike!"

Tch, yeah right. Thought I may look like my mother, my personality is the complete opposite. I do admit that I had inherit my mother's hazel eyes and auburn hair from her, but the rest; lips, nose, facial structure, I got those from my dad. Plus I'm like an inch or two taller than my mother.

"Oh then, since Narumi's here, I'm guessing that I'll have no problem with Mikan staying here since you're the owner!" I heard my mother said with excitement. Goodness, she hadn't realize that she never exactly explain to me how they met?

"Uh mom, exactly how do you both know each other?" I asked her.

"Oh Narumi's here is a kohai of mine back in my college year, He, your father and I were quite close to one another. After your father and I got married, we somehow lost contact with each other. I believe that you were studying aboard in France Narumi?" she said, smiling at him.

He nodded. "Ah yes, I was there for five years studying and helping my father's business. I had recently came back just last year."

I nodded in understanding. Never knew my mother would be friends with someone like him. Don't get me wrong, it just seems like my mother is an independent type of woman who doesn't socialize with others unless she have to, although she does get along with people very well unlike me.

"Well then, chop, chop! Let's get your things up and settle so I can treat you all with lunch!" Narumi announced. Oh great, now I have to bear another hour with them talking and catching up with things they've missed in life.

But ironically my mother was the one who save me, "Oh I wish I could Narumi, But I have to drive back as soon as I finish helping Mikan with settling her things." She gave an apologetic expression to Narumi.

"Oh, may some other times perhaps," he said sounding down.

We made it towards my condo and immediately started unpacking. My mother and Narumi were in charge of the kitchen and living room whereas I was in my room. Luckily, I had a spare room to share, I was thinking of making it into a guest room so that if my mom was to visit, she could use it.

After three long restless hours of unpacking, we've managed to finished. I soon realized that I had forgotten my Mr. Bear in my car.

Yes, I do have a stuff animal, so what? I don't see a reason why an eighteen year old girl like myself can't own one. I've been having Mr. Bear for god knows when. It was a present from a friend of mine before he had died from leukemia.

Hate to admit it, but I used to be a big crybaby back then. He had made the teddy bear handmade; which was pretty easy for him by the way since he had very small hands for a boy, and gave it to me a week before his death. I cried for hours, mourning after the lost of him while tightly hugging the bear for dear life.

So yeah, some years later, I still happened to have the bear with me and it still looks brand new.

I made my way towards the front door of the lobby and went out towards my car. I stuff my key inside the key slot before turning it and then try to open the driver's door. But damn, why the hell does it take so long for the damn door to open! I tried to budge it even more with all my strength but good God this door was as stubborn and a hard head like me.

Ugh! Stupid, stupid car door! I finally gave in and gave a good kick to the driver's door, which I'm betting my money that that kick has left a good deep dent on it.

Well good for this damn Jeep! Ugh! Can't believe I've wasted so much money on this cheap-ass car! It has only been two year since I've gotten it and it's now being so stubborn that it would not let me in!

The reason why is that I didn't want to depend on my parents that much and as stubborn as I am, I wanted to afford myself a car of my own. I soon saved up enough money for a Jeep but now the stupid car is being an idiot for not letting me get what I need the most! I bang the hood of the car and screamed. God, I hate this. My poor bear is now stuck in a stupid car, suffocating dearly for sometimes now. I decided to go back inside to complain to my mother about this.

"Oh don't worry my dear, I know someone who can fix that up in no time for you!" Narumi said after he heard my explanation of how stupid my car was.

"That's right sweetie, don't worry, and," she looked down at her wrist watch before looking up back at me, "it's time for me to go now."

Wow, what time is it? So soon? I must admit that I would be missing my mom more than my dad. I love my dad to death but he wasn't around that much unlike my mom who was there for me.

"Aw, that soon?" I whined like a child.

Mom laughed before giving a peck on my cheek, "Don't worry Mikan. I'll call you every night to check up on you. Besides, you can visit your father and me over breaks and we can visit you when ever your father is free. Narumi's here if you need anything." She assures me.

I sighed, "Well okay fine." I gave mom a quick kiss on the cheek before embracing her. "Love you mom."

"Love you too sweetie," she said as she hugs me back.

She finally let go and threw me kisses before heading off downstairs. I turned to the window and saw my mother coming towards her car and getting in before she drives off. I sighed; well I did chose to be here, might as well make a living out of it.

"Mikan!" I heard Narumi call out.

I turned to look at him and felt something in my hands as he held on to them. I looked down to see that he had given me a business card. I gave him a puzzled look before examining the card;

_Auto Service_

_Natsume Hyuuga_

_Call: XXX-XXX-XXXX_

I looked up to him doubtfully and raised one of my brows. "Are you sure who ever this guy is, is dependable?"

He chuckled, "Don't worry my dear, I'm sure. He is the only mechanic person in this building that I know, plus he's very good at it." He smiled; creepy, but okay.

He left my room soon after which leaves me to; me, the card I'm currently holding, and my cell phone that's in my pocket. I hesitated; should I or should I not make the call? Mom told me to trust this blonde and she was pretty confident about it too. Well, it doesn't hurt to give it a _try_ does it? I reach to my pocket for my phone and dial the numbers on the card.

Someone picked up after some times, "_What the hell do you want?" _I'm guessing it's a man based on how rudely he had answered the phone.

"Uh, may I speak to Natsume Hyuuga?" I asked.

I heard a deep sigh on the other line, "_Look, if this is another fangirl who just want a picture of me or a date or whatever, then the answer is NO!" _I heard a click on the other line, guessing that he had hung up.

But the thing that ticked me off was that he was rudely accusing me of being a fangirl. Why in the world would a fangirl be calling a mechanic for goodness sake!

I furiously dial the numbers again, this time I'll be the one who dominates this conversation of ours. This rude obnoxious man needs some lesson or two for his rude comment!

He had finally picked up like on the twentieth ring. But when he was about to answer, I beated him to it. I didn't realized that I was grinding my teeth in anger and immediately started rambling about things I was thinking of and spatting them out on the phone.

"What the hell was that all about? Why in the world are you accusing me of being you're freaking fangirl! Gosh! I don't even know you! And here you are saying to back off and acting all rudely to me just because you think that I was your freaking fangirl! But you know what? You're wrong mister! I'm merely calling for an auto service since my freaking car wouldn't let me in! Next time before you accuse someone of being your 'fangirls', check you idiot! Maybe an innocent old woman wants to have a auto service for her poor old car that drives so damn slow! Damn your cockiness, arrogance, you, you imbecile!" I spat at him.

Take that you freak! You cold-hearted jerk!

There was silence on the other line. I was waiting impatiently right now. I hadn't realized that I was now standing, tapping my foot furiously on the wooden floor as I huff loudly from the long speech I had just given him.

_"Who are you?"_ he finally asked.

For the love of God, was this guy stupid! "I'm the one who called you earlier for a auto service you idiot! Wait, let me _rephrase_ that. I was _trying _to call to make an appointment for an auto service! You hung up on me thinking that I was some sort of a 'fangirls' or yours!" I screamed. I'm starting to think that he's doing this on purpose somehow.

There was a long pause after.

_"Where the hell do you live?"_

"Anjou Condominium number 102!" I screamed.

_"Be there in five,"_ he said before hanging up.

I was standing in the same spot for about a minute, thinking of all the possible words and insults I would give him once he arrives. Oh he's gonna get it! This stranger out of nowhere accused me of being something I'm not! God!

I soon hear a door bell ringing, I then march pass the living room and into the front door where I just _knew _that the stupid mechanic was behind my door. I took a calm and deep breath before unlocking the door and release my anger but halt.

I stared at this beautiful man before me. He has a very unique color of eyes which were crimson red. His lushes and silky looking black hair was messily tucked under his baseball cap. His flawless skin was somehow glowing brightly. He was no more than four inches taller than I was. I didn't realize that I was staring for quiet sometimes before he clear his throat. He first muttered something about 'I knew it' before observing me.

I finally found my voice and strength to ask him, "Who are you?"

He placed a cocky smirk on his lips before answering my question. "The damn and cocky imbecile you called for your auto service. Care to schedule an appointment _now_ since I know you?"

And that's when I realized that I was the one who accused someone of being something they're not. Oh shit Mikan, just what the hell have you gotten yourself into?

* * *

**A/N:**

_*- Oh my! Excuse my tardiness my sweet ladies! My name is Narumi Anjou! I am part Japanese and French. May I ask what your names are?_

_**-_ _Hello. This is my mother, her name is Yuka Yukihara. My name is Mikan Sakura Yukihara. It is a pleasure to meet you mister Anjou._

Please pardon my bad French, -_-' Haven't talk nor use them in such along time!

Reviews anyone? o.O


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Alice University

**My Stupid Yet Gorgeous Neighbor**

**Chapter 2 : **Welcome to Alice University

**Written by: **Foureyesfreak27/Hush27

**A/N: **Hey guys! It's me, foureyesfreak27 or now as known as hush27 :) I apologize for this stupid mess. My old account is being stupid therefore I need to move ALL of files to my back up account. I attempt to edit this chapter but I'm still not sure whether I am grammatical error-free in this. Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** IDOGA

**Author's Warning:** This chapter has not been fully edited so please excuse any grammatical errors. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

.

I hadn't realized that I've been staring into those pools of crimson eyes like an idiot for like forever, especially since I had my mouth open the whole damn time. I wasn't trying to be rude or anything, is just that those eyes looked so mesmerizing that if you'd look into those eyes you would instantly fall in love with them. Oh gosh, why does this mechanic just_ have_ to be _hot_? Good God, does someone up there hate me so much? The sound of someone clearing his throat had caught me off guard. I snap out of my day dreaming session (more like staring) and look down, embarrassed by my action.

I heard a soft chuckled coming from him. Was he making _fun_ of me?

"Are you done checking me out?" he asks me with amusement.

"What are you doing?" I ask him ignoring his question and saving _me_ from humiliation.

"You said so yourself, I don't even know you so I should stop with accusing you of being something they're not, so there," he says as he held up his hand for a handshake. "Natsume Hyuuga."

I didn't even bother listening to the rest of his sentence but just stand there gawking my mouth open and looking like a dumb-ass.

"Are you deaf?" his voice had brought me back to reality.

"Er-"

"I introduced myself and yet here you are standing there looking like a dumb-ass," he said irritated.

Okay,_ that _just felt like a slap in the face. I glared at him as I spat, "Mikan." I didn't bother to take that hand of his even though it was _so_ tempting to not to.

He frowned before pushing me aside and stepping into my place. Good God, I admit this guy is hot but his attitude is so full of arrogance and cockiness!

"Hey! Who said that you could come in?"

He gave me a bored look before answering, "Me." See, there goes his arrogance again.

I muttered something that wasn't audible for him to hear and _try _to let the anger that's boiling within me go away. Arg! He can be so irritating! No, let me rephrase that, he_ is_irritating!

"So, you just moved here?" He asks. I'm assuming that he asked the question since he sees the stacks of boxes that are near the front door.

"Yea, what about it?" I ask boring my eyes to his.

He turns to me and gave me a sly smirk. What the hell does that suppose to mean?

"Are you stupid or what?" Gosh! Can't he be less sarcastic?

"Huh?" I ask him looking dumbfound.

He slowly made his way in front of me, getting close inch by inch. Damn it! He's too close!

"W-What do you want?" I manage to ask him.

He examines me close before giving me that arrogant smirk of his, "Tell me, why do you think I came to your place in a five minute span?"

What the hell is this freak asking me? Okay that got me curious now. How did he come all the way from whatever he was to my place in such a short time?

Wait.

A.

Damn.

Minute.

I looked up to his face hoping to find any clue but all I got was his cocky smile that was plastered right across his face.

It's impossible to-

Then suddenly, it hits me. Oh no no** no**. This can't be real. Not in a million years! I turned to see him again and still find that smirk on his face. My eyes widen in fury and embarrassment.

"Y-You're, m-my," I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Nice to me you neighbor, or should I say, polka dot." He smirks as he looks down to my cleavage.

My eyes widen and without a second thought, I launch myself at him aiming for his face.

That's when I realized that I'm going to be stuck with this perverted monster for the rest of my times here.

* * *

"I'm telling you Hotaru! This guy is a _pervert_! I can't believe that he's my neighbor! He peaked at my shirt! My cleavage for goodness sake! And I wasn't even bending down!" I wailed at the phone.

"_Oh shut up, idiot. You're hurting my ears you know so do you mind lowering down you're annoying voice?_" Hotaru, my best friend since like forever, was currently in England. She's studying abroad there since she had received a full scholarship because of an invention she had created that and entered in our science fair back in high school. Luckily, a retired scientist that was once working for the government was one of the judges. He saw Hotaru's invention and _loved_ it. And of course, she won the science fair, and as a bonus, a full ride to one of England's most prestigious and elite universities.

"B-But Hotaru, he's-"I was cut off by her remark.

"_I said shut up, idiot. Didn't I tell you that Ruka attends Alice University? He'll help you out so don't worry about the 'pervert', If you have problems, go to him. He lives in the boy's dormitory._" Ruka Nogi is Hotaru's boyfriend (weird since Hotaru is like an ice-queen and picks the nicest guy ever to be her boyfriend). They've been going out ever since freshman year of high school. I'm surprise that Ruka; a nice, warm-hearted, animal-lover fellow would fall in love with my cold-hearted, straight face, money lover best friend.

"But-"

"_Didn't you just tell me that you had punched the hell outta him after he did that? You had also explained to me about how he glared at you for making his nose bleed and barged out of your place and slamming the door in front of you?_"

Again, "Yes but-"

"_Then relax, after what you had done to him, I'm sure that he'll forget about it and move on. Gosh you're such an idiot sometimes; scratch that, ALL the time._"

Gosh, I can't believe that someone as cold as her could—no_ is_ my best friend. Sigh, I'm guessing that the world's coming to an end.

"Fine, whatever you say Hotaru. But, when will you be visiting here? I miss you already!"

"_I already told you, idiot. I'm now still in England dealing with business here. I'll be there as soon as I can, so shut up and stop whining."_

I sigh, "Alright then, bye Hotaru, love you," I bid her goodbye.

"_Bye idiot." _And with that, she hung up. Sigh, some friend she was.

* * *

**.**

I. Need. My. Mr. Bear. NOW.

I somehow couldn't take this anymore!

This is really ticking the hell out of me!

I simply couldn't sleep at all last night! I had never slept without my Mr. Bear ever. Like never ever since the day I've gotten it!

It's that entire stupid mechanic guy's fault! That perverted, indescribable, imbecile, immature, stupid, unsanitary, dirty-minded, gorgeous man-

Gorgeous? I did not just hear myself saying that.

Nope.

Absolutely not.

Never.

Non.

I did not just say that! Stupid, stupid Mikan! You cannot be mesmerized by his stupidity charms! I mean, hate to admit (literally hate it) I must admit that he has one the kind eyes I had ever seen. Plus, he's hot. Ugh, I need to stop.

Stop thinking about him, need a distraction like right this instant!

Ugh, my head's starting to hurt just by this mental reprimand for me. Damn it.

How in the world am I supposed to fix my car now? Especially since I now have to go to school soon! Life is just too damn unfair. Why does misfortune always come to me? Why now? Why?

Sigh, damn the whole universe.

I decided to go down to the convenient store near the condo and decided to buy some aspirins. I really need some rest after those mental breakdowns. I looked over to the cover-the-counter drugs aisle and spotted them in the far left corner. I soon reach for the medicine, only to find a hand that's also reaching for my target.

I halted and looked up then gasped.

Ruka!

"Ruka?" I said, unsure whether it was Ruka or not. And if he is, he sure did change. _A lot._

"Mikan?" The blonde hair man before me said.

Oh my God! I can't believe it! It's Ruka! He's here!

One thing for sure was that he has gotten both taller and manlier. He wasn't the thin shy boy I know back in high school. He's now a grown man with a very muscular body. Does Hotaru know about this? Last time I checked, they've both haven't seen each other ever since Ruka had move to Alice University. He sure as hell has those charismas now; still I cannot believe that this is the Ruka I've known for like forever.

"Oh my God, Mikan, it _is_ really you," he offered me a smile which I gladly return one to him.

He came up to me and gave me a brief embrace before giving me one of his charming smiles.

"_I _can't believe that it's you! I mean, a whole year without seeing each other, you've changed this _much_?" I question him. I really still can't believe this. He's no longer the awkward skinny boy I knew back in high school!

He let out a humored chuckled before nodding his head. "I know, weird huh? I've been actually working out as a matter of fact. I'm a member of a gym club near the university. I often go down there with some buddies of mine. Well enough about me! How's school back in town? How's everyone actually?"

I laugh, "Well let's go catch up on things in life over lunch shall we?"

* * *

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Oh my God! I think I'm gonna crying!" Ruka wailed as he laughs, _hard._

"Shut the hell up Ruka," I muttered darkly. This is a serious matter of business and yet here I found him laughing about how I now have a perverted man living in the same building as I am?

He stopped abruptly before yet letting out another hysterical laugh of his. I swear I'm about _this _(A pinch_) _close to about punching the hell out of him **right now**. He hasn't stop laughing ever since I've told him the story about that perverted mechanic, not to add on to the problem that he's also my _neighbor_.

"Ahaa-I'm-haha-sorry Mikan but…PFT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He burst out, laughing throughout every word he says.

I swear I'm gonna report this to Hotaru! This is not a funny business! Why the hell is he laughing about this? Does he even care that that perverted man might creep up at me late at night to take advantage of me?

Ugh! Just thinking about it sends shivers down my spine.

"Ruka! It's not funny! He seriously did that! I mean, first of all; he accused me of being one of his fan girls, secondly; he hung up on me, thirdly; he just barged into my condo without any permission and lastly; HE'S A FREAKING PERVERT!" I screamed.

I found Ruka still laughing, clutching his stomach for dear life. Psh, some friend he is.

"Mikan, stop seriously! Ahahaha, you're killing me with this!" He plead, well it doesn't really sounded like pleading to me, more like annoying the shit out of me for laughing his ass off when I'm in a desperate situation!

"Ruka," I called out in a more deep and dark serious tone of voice.

He immediately stops and covers his mouth for further laughter. I can see by the very red color of his face he had really laughed his ass off.

"Okay, okay, sorry Mikan, please forgive me."

"Well you'd better, 'cause if you don't, I swear I'm reporting this to Hotaru and I'm pretty sure you don't like that right?" I said with an evil grin.

I could tell by his immediate face reaction he did not want to be reprimand by his girlfriend. Especially since Hotaru is the Queen of all of blackmailers. Man, I'm such an evil woman. Well, that's what he gets for laughing at me.

"Y-you're not a-actually going to do it…..right?" His eyes are filled with pleading and I can see him break into a sweat. Man, was Hotaru_ that_ evil to this poor guy? Makes me wonder why on earth he is still with her, not that I don't want them to not be.

I smirked, he gulped;_ hard_.

"Well, I might actually…."

"Okay, stop! I _promise_ to never laugh about it again! Cross my heart and hope to die! Seriously just _don't _tell her _anything_!" He pleads, I can see the guilty feel he has, and it's practically written across his face anyways.

I smirk, "Deal."

He lets out a sigh of relief before wiping the sweat with the back of his hand. "Man, now I can see why you two are best friends."

I let out a laugh, "Yup, I know."

He smiled. "So, when are you going to start school? I mean, you've somehow got accepted during the year and it's like the beginning of the second semester. Are you sure you didn't bribe them?"

I gave his a bored look, "Seriously Ruka, do you think that low of me?"

He puts up his hands for defense, "Just stating the possibility."

"Well no, I did not bribe them and secondly I applied to Alice University during the beginning of the first semester while I was in the community college. Besides, my transcript matches perfectly for the expectation for an Alice University student."

He nodded in understanding. "Well, let me know if you need any tutor. I know how much you hated studying by the way."

I smack his arm playfully, "Shut up, how the hell did you think I'd gotten to Alice University in the first place? Studying duh!"

"Ouch, did you take Judo or something?" He said as he rubs his poor arm.

I grin, "Karate _and_ Judo, did I forgot to mention that I'm a _black_ belt in Karate?"

He first muttered curses, seems like he had forgotten that dad had signed me up for self-defense when I was little. He nodded apprehensively, "I'll keep that in mind."

"So when and how are you going to get your car fix? I mean, the campus is like 3 to 4 miles away from your condo."

"I don't know," I sigh, "but one thing for sure is that I'm never going to get my car fix by that perverted monster."

He laughs, "Well why don't I take you to school tomorrow and we'll think and find some other repair shop. As a matter of fact, a buddy of mine knows a thing or two about cars. Want me to hook you up with him?" he offers.

"Really?"

He nodded. "Sure, this guy is a genius when it comes to cars. I met on campus when suddenly my car broke down on me. He was passing by and offered me a hand, turns out that he's mostly in my classes."

"Well, since you've spoke high of this man, mind hooking me up with him? I seriously cannot sleep without my Mr. Bear next to me. I mean, that bear is suffocating inside my stupid car!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry Mikan," said Ruka as he chuckled by my remark, "I'll make sure he'll take a good look at your car."

I smiled at him. He is a true friend after all. "Thanks Ruka."

"Anything for my friend and my girlfriend's best friend," he simply said.

* * *

"Okay, got my bag, books, graphing calculator, pencils, notebooks…yup! Got them all!" I stuff everything I need for my classes and put on my sweater.

Well, today's my official first day in Alice University. I'm both excited and worried. Excited that I'm actually going to the school I've been dreaming of for God knows when and worried that there's a feeling that there will be drama once I've step foot in that campus.

I felt my phone vibrated inside my back jean pocket and went to reach it. The caller ID says that Ruka was calling; well he's early on picking me up for school.

"What's up Ruka?"

"_Hey Mikan, I'm downstairs already so come down anytime,_" said Ruka.

"No problem, oh hey, any luck with that car buddy of yours?" I ask him.

"_Oh yea, almost forgot, I called him last night and he'll gladly fix that car of yours. Seriously Mikan, go get yourself a new car. That Jeep is so classic old_," he said giving a slight snicker.

"Oh shut up, do you know how much work I put in just to get that car? Worked my butt off, spilling blood here and there just to get that Jeep," I told him.

"_Yea yea, I'll be waiting_," he said then hangs up.

I slung my school bag on my shoulder and went out of the door, locking the door behind me. I race downstairs to the lobby where I was greeted by Narumi who was treating the flowers.

He gave me a bright and warm smile. "Oh my! Are you going to school today Mikan-chan?" he asks as he pour some water to the flower pot.

"'Morning Narumi-san, "I greeted him back with warm smile. "Yea, a friend of mine is giving me a ride."

"Oh! Well what ever happened to your car? Did the mechanic gentleman fix it for you?"

_Gentleman_? That perverted guy is considered as a gentleman? Psh! Yea right. More like a perverted immature stupid man to me.

"Ah, um I tried calling him yesterday but he said that he was, um…busy! Yea, he said that he was busy. So yea, he couldn't fix it for me," I said putting up my best facial expression to hide my lying face.

I was always a bad liar when it comes to something like these. My mother told me that I was an open-book just like my father, easy to read and easy to predict.

He gave me an unsure expression, "Well then! I'll be sure to call him and ask him to fix your car right away!" He announcing with gleam. Ugh, no please do not send that jerk up to my door ever again!

"Um, it's okay Narumi-san, actually I my friend is hooking me up with a mechanic. So yea, thanks by the way," I said giving him an apologetic look.

"Well if you insist Mikan-chan," He smiled at me, "Have fun in school!"

"Thanks, bye Narumi-san!" I said as I waved a goodbye to him and went out the building.

I found Ruka slouching in his seat of his car. I smirked.

"Yo! Lazy-ass! Get up!" I yelled as I knocked my knuckles against the car's window.

By the looks of his face, he was somehow startled by my appearance. He unlocked the door and I let myself in the passenger's seat.

I buckled up my seat belt and felt his eyes eyeing my every move. I turn to him. "What?" I ask bluntly.

"Nothing," he said as he started the engine. "Just wondering what took you so long."

"A girl gotta do what a girl gotta do," I tell him and smirked.

He rolls his eyes and started driving in the main road.

Silence has engulfed the entire car ride; I decided to break the silence since I had always hated awkward moments.

"Something's the matter?" I ask him.

"Huh? Wha- oh! No no! Nothing's wrong," He said frantically.

"Then what's with the silence? I've always known you for bringing up conversations and topics to talk about," I smirked.

He threw his head back and laugh, "Yea, you're right. Guess I'm a little off today."

"Maybe," I added in.

"So tell me, have you set up an appointment with this mechanic?"

"Oh yea! Almost forgot about that. Well no, not yet. He said anytime's fine as long as you confirm it with him. At first he thought that I was setting him up with someone, "He said adding on with a chuckle. "But then when I explained how it was a dear friend of mine who couldn't sleep without her teddy bear that was stuck in the car, he laughed and gladly accepted the job."

"Oh shut up, it's not like you had never had a stuff animal before," I pouted.

He scoffed out loud, "Yea right, I'm a man you know."

"Well not according to Hotaru," I say.

He turned to me, giving me a puzzled look. "What do you mean 'not according to Hotaru'?"

"You mean, Hotaru never told you?"

He shook his head, "About what?"

I laugh, "Damn, then she is a cold woman."

"Tell me what? C'mon Mikan! Tell me what?" He demanded, no, more sounding like pleading.

"Well, she showed me a picture of you when you were like 5, and it was you in a pink dress holding a stuff bunny!" I laugh off.

His face turned bright red. "What the hell? How did she get that picture?"

"I'm pretty sure she bribed your mom for it. I mean, who would've thought that a beautiful boy like you would ever look like a girl at a young age? I mean seriously Ruka, the first time she showed me that picture; I could've sworn that you were a girl."

He uttered something that wasn't audible, "It was my mother who insisted me on wearing it. It was just for a Christmas card!"

"Well, I wonder if you transgender, you would've-"

"Don't ever say that again," He said accusingly.

"Oh c'mon Ruka! You've got to admit that it's funny!"

His face turns more red, "It's not funny, when I see that woman, she's gonna get it."

"Well, hate to admit, that wasn't the only picture of you she showed me."

Ha! I turned to see the expression of his face which was priceless. Damn, Karma is a real bitch.

"She is so** dead**," He muttered darkly.

"Hey, chill Ruka, let's drop this topic before you lost your concentration on the road and get us both hit with a car," I say.

He nodded in agreement and went on driving.

As I looked up ahead, I was greeted by a sight of two humongous gates in front. There, I saw at least three securities up looking as stern as ever. I could get a glimpse of how big the university looks like and man it was big? Are we in the right campus? Wow, don't tell me that this is Alice University?

"Well, we're here," Ruka announced as he grab his wallet out of his back jean pocket.

"What are you doing?" I questioned him.

"Huh? Oh this?" He said as he held out his university ID card which showed a picture of him and some information. "Alice University has really strict security, so they insist on us students to show our IDs to the securities up front.

As he fills in the information for me, I noticed a security guard coming down towards us. He knocked the car's window and asks, "ID please?" Ruka held out his ID, and after a brief moment, the man nod and signal to open the gates.

I was awed by how beautiful the scene of the front lawn of the school was. I cannot believe I'm actually studying here! This was the place where my parents both met and fell in love.

"Hey Mikan," I heard Ruka called out, snapping me at my day-dreaming session.

"Yes?" I answered him but not giving my full attention.

I felt him smiling at me as I heard him say, "Welcome to Alice University."


	3. Chapter 3: How I Met My Neighbor

**My Stupid Yet Gorgeous Neighbor**

**Chapter 3 : **How I Met My Neighbor

**Written by: **Foureyesfreak27/Hush27

**Disclaimer:** IDOGA

**Author's Warning:** This chapter has not been fully edited so please excuse any grammatical errors. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

_**********Natsume**_

I finally arose from my bed after hearing my alarm going off for sometimes. I groan; today's a school day and I'm pretty damn sure that those fan girls will not stop bothering me. I wanted to skip school today, but I guess it's impossible for me to do so since I've paid thousands just to get my ass in this school.

I seriously do not know why I chose Alice University from all universities in Japan. I mean, sure this school is the best out there for majoring in the medical fields, business managements and communication but seriously, I did have enough money to ship myself aboard in the States. But I guess it's too late anyways, everywhere I go girls just go fawning over me like some kind of meat.

Ugh, just thinking about it sends shiver up my spine.

I blink a few times before adjusting my eyes in the light. I was greeted by a bright smile that was hovering over me. I realized who it was and immediately rise up.

"What the hell are you doing in my condo?" I yelled at Narumi. I swear, this guy gives me the creeps.

I don't know why I picked this place to live, considering that he is the landowner and I'm assuming that he's gay, although I doubt it.

"Rise and shine Natsume-kun! You don't want to be late for the fresh start of your semester, do you?" said Narumi who was jogging over towards the curtains to draw them. The sunlight struck my eyes sending the pain for my poor eyesight.

"For the love of God shut those curtains!" I demanded. "How the hell did you get here anyways?"

I saw Narumi dangling a chain of keys and send me a smile at my direction. Oh, I forgot, I live in his building which means that he has every single damn key in the whole freaking building.

"I do want to go to school," I said as I plopped myself to my bed again and drag the blanket over me.

"Oh no you don't," I heard him say. I felt the cold air trickling down my skin and realized that that bastard had taken my blanket away from me!

I sat up and glared at him, "Give. Me. My. Blanket. Back." I said darkly.

"Nu-uh, Natsume-kun, you have to go to school."

"I don't want to and no one is making me," I said nonchalantly.

"Sigh, well then I suppose that this," he said as he held up a picture to me, "is going to be send to your fan girls," he smirked.

My eyes widen in anger as I realized what that picture behold. It was a picture of me sleeping at night and I know once that picture is sold to a fan girl, thousands of them are going to try to snapshot a picture of me while I'm asleep! That's not going to happen! I forbid it!

"You wouldn't," I say.

His smirk grew wider, "Try me."

We both stared—no, more like glaring (me) at each other for awhile. Damn him! I swear once I find a decent condo or apartment around here I'll be out of his grasp!

I growl at him before getting up from my bed and slip on my slippers. "Fine you win, but if I see that picture on the hands of those stupid girls, I swear Narumi I'm going to beat the crap out of you," I say as I accusingly point at him.

He simply smiles and said, "No problem Natsume-kun. Just go on, please before you'll be late for school."

I groan and glared at him, "Now get out!"

I snatched the picture from him before he left.

"That's not the only one I have you know," he said before leaving.

"Get out!" I demanded again and grab the closest object I have, which was by the way a pillow, and threw it towards his direction.

It didn't hit him because he closed the door immediately and the pillow slammed onto the door.

I swear that man is mentally killing me.

I prop myself and headed toward my bathroom which was across the hall. I turned on the shower to let it warm up a bit and strip out of my clothes. I glance at my face in the mirror and frown by the sight of my swollen bruise on my cheek.

You know who it was?

My damn annoying childish neighbor who had just moved in a few days ago.

That day, I met her was when I was having my day off, killing my time by watching some televisions.

I was about to pop some popcorn out of my mouth until my phone rang. I fish my phone in my pocket and look at the caller ID. I don't recognize the number, but then when I was about to answer it, I found myself stuck.

What if it's just some annoying fan girl who stalked me and somehow got my number? But I wasn't so sure myself. So after some while I decided to answer.

But then again, what if it's a prank call? You just may never know who people are these days.

So I decided to answer rudely. "What the hell you do want?"

There was silence in the other line. Well if it were a fan girl, she'd be screaming saying '_Kyaa! Oh my Gawd! Natsume Hyuuga just talked to me!_' and of course I would immediately hang up and buy a new phone, knowing that there's bound to be others waiting in line for this.

"_Uh, may I speak to Natsume Hyuuga_," the caller asks. Hmm, the voice did sound innocent and no doubt it was a girl. But you never know if it was a fan girl who is just acting all innocent for a date.

Thinking about the preposterous idea made my blood boils. "Look, if this is another fan girl who just want a picture of me or a date or whatever, then the answer is NO!" I screamed and immediately hung up on her.

Well, that went well.

I threw my phone on top of the coffee table and adjust my feet up on top. Sigh, I guess I have to buy myself a new phone.

But before I could turn on my television, once again my phone rings. I swear if it's another fan girl, I'm going to have to beat the crap out of someone!

I left the phone there, ringing and vibrating for as long as it could handle. But then finally, after like the tenth ring, it stops. I'm guessing the caller went straight to my voicemail.

Glad that that's over, now let's get back to my previous activity.

I popped a popcorn in my mouth and reach for my remote control then suddenly my phone rings _again_.

Damn it! Why can't whoever is calling just give up already? Just when I was about to enjoy my day off from work a stupid stranger just kept calling and calling, bothering me from my relaxation.

I growled and with frustration I grab my phone and without bothering to check the caller ID, I flip it open.

Before I can even open my mouth to protest, a barbaric voice came alive.

_"What the hell was that all about? Why in the world are you accusing me of being you're freaking fan girl! Gosh! I don't even know you! And here you are saying to back off and acting all rudely to me just because you think that I was your freaking fan girl! But you know what? You're wrong mister! I'm merely calling for an auto service since my freaking car wouldn't let me in! Next time before you accuse someone of being your 'fan girl', check you idiot! Maybe an innocent old woman wants to have an auto service for her poor old car that drives so damn slow! Damn your cockiness, arrogance, you, you imbecile!" _it screamed.

It took me awhile to actually process that information into my head. Did she just basically insult me? I didn't realize that my mouth was practically gaping open in shocked. _No one_, I repeat, _no one_ had insulted me ever let alone a stranger.

"Who are you," the words just slipped out of my mouth as if it has a brain of its own.

_"I'm the one who called you earlier for an auto service you idiot! Wait, let me _rephrase _that. I was __trying __to call to make an appointment for an auto service! You hung up on me thinking that I was some sort of a 'fan girl' or yours!"_

Again, whoever this girl was had left me speechless. Then I remembered that a few minutes ago a girl had just called looking for me. Then it finally hits me, it was the same girl who had just called earlier, she was probably asking for an auto service.

Shit, I feel really guilty about this. But what can I do when there's practically an ocean of girls trying to get me?

But then my mouth betrayed me once again by asking her the stupidest question, "Where the hell do you live?"

I didn't expect her to answer, knowing that if she was smart, she wouldn't just give out her address to someone, let alone a stranger.

"_Anjou Condominium number 102!"_ she screamed. Did I forget to mention that I especially hate it when someone screamed at me?

Wait, Anjou Condominium? Did she just say that? And condo number 102? That's just like diagonal from where I live! But I did hear from Narumi earlier that we'd be having a new person in this building moving in today.

Shit, I'm going to kill that Narumi. I specifically told him to never give my cards out to anyone but yet here he was giving it to the new girl!

Ack, damn it to hell.

Well I gave her my praise for having the guts to actually talk like that to me. Well, she did say never to judge someone before you meet them and ironically she did the opposite of what she said; judging me.

I think I'm going to pay our little new neighbor a visit.

"Be there in five," I said with a monotone of voice.

I hang up, not wanting to hear any of her protest and got up from the couch. I then went to my room to search for my pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. I slipped them on before grabbing my baseball cap and walking out of my door.

I then made my way towards the condo number 102. I took a deep breath before ringing the door bell.

At first, all I hear was stomp noise marching towards the other side of the door; I'm guessing she's pissed.

Well what can I say? It's not my fault for not thinking that she's a fan girl of mine.

I heard a door clicking and there she was; my new neighbor.

I must say that she is beautiful, but I've seen far more beautiful girls than her. She's not those drop dead gorgeous girls who flashes their eyes to get attention. She looked simpler but at the same time she was pretty. Her auburn hair was delicately flowing down her back and those chocolate hazel orbs are piercing to mines with anger, confusion and shock.

I must admit that she was a bit cute when she looks aggressive.

But when her mouth gaps open, and stared into my crimson eyes with those stares, it made me feel very uncomfortable.

"I knew it," I muttered in a hush before looking back at her.

I observed her movement which she first gulped down before finding her voice and finally ask, "Who are you?"

Now that's just amusing. She asks me who am I when she called me and screamed at me saying that I'm a cocky imbecile.

I plastered an amused smirked across my face before saying, "The damn and cocky imbecile you called for your auto service. Care to schedule an appointment _now_ since I know you?"

And that's how I met Mikan Sakura.

Well then some drama happened and as for being a jackass (according to her) she punched me in the face. In the face!

And damn she has one heck of a darn strong punch!

I immediately cursed some words and left her before going back to my condo and wash the bloody nose that's dripping every damn second.

I hissed as I fought hard the pain that's burning up in my nose.

She broke my nose.

Not only that, she had left a damn bruise on my face.

Damn, she was some feisty chick. I cannot believe that I didn't even try to stop her from doing so.

It pissed the hell out of me for her ruining a man's pride.

I patched up a bandage across my nose, carefully not wanting to bear anymore pain in my face. I then applied some ointment in my face to ease the swelling and the sting that's developing.

Ugh, now how the hell am I suppose to get out of here without finding people staring at this damn broken nose and swollen face I have?

A few days later, Ruka called me asking me for a favor.

"What's up Ruka?" I ask him.

"_Nothing much, oh Natsume you see I have a friend who had just recently moved here and well her car won't let her in. Do you mind checking up her car?"_

I growled at him. "Last time you said something like this, you set up a date with a fan girl of mine and things turned into a complete disaster. If you are lying to me, I swear I'm going to beat the crap out of you the next time we meet."

"_Whoa, chill there Natsume. This time it's for real. She's my girlfriend's best friend and well she's starting to go to Alice University soon and she really need her car fix."_ He explained.

I still doubted his reasons. "What's wrong with her car again?'"

"_She jammed the key slot to her car and now her poor Mr. Bear is suffocating inside it_," he said in a mockery tone of voice.

"Who's Mr. Bear?" I ask puzzled.

"_Her stuff toy_," he simply answered and I swear that he was holding a laugh from coming out.

"Her stuff bear? Why can't she just get a new one?"

"_It's because it was given from someone special and she can't sleep without it,"_ he said quickly before bursting into laughter. _"Sorry, but she's such a child and I told her that you knew a thing or two about cars so she was wondering if I could hook you up with the job."_

I laugh; I cannot believe that a nineteen year old would still sleep with their stuff toys. This is just too hilarious.

"Are you sure she's not a fan girl?" I ask clarifying the information.

"_I'm sure, besides, it's not like the two of you had met before right? I told you earlier that she had just recently moved here so don't worry."_ He assured me.

"Well sure I guess, just tell her that any time is fine with me as long as she confirms it," I told him.

"_Thanks man, I owe you big time. But hey, you know that she's also a sweet and very pretty girl. I can properly introduce you to her you know?"_

"Hell no! I object! The last time you sign me up, the girl turned out to be a fan girl and started to take pictures of me!" I yelled.

"_Okay fine geez, I was just suggesting. Besides, she not those type of girls, she's really nice once you get to know her you know,"_ he said defensively.

"Absolutely not! I don't care if she's not a fan girl, but she might just be one if she saw my face!"

"_Fine fine, whatever, I'll give you a call when she confirm the time later_," he said.

"Tsk, stupid idiot," I muttered.

And now I'm late for school. Shit.

I quickly jumped out of the shower, throwing a towel over my hip as I made my way to my room. I threw in a fresh new boxer and slip on my jeans and I grab a black polo tee-shirt and put it on. I didn't bother to fix my hair and just dried it with a towel before putting on my cap. I put on my jacket and shoes before grabbing my school bag and headed out for the door.

I made my way down stairs to the lobby where I found Narumi tending the flowers.

"Well, well, you finally made it out of your room now Natsume-kun?" He said as he sends me a bright smile.

I gave him a disgusted look. "Shut up Narumi, I'm going," I say as I passed by him and went my way towards my BMW. I noticed Ruka car near the front of the condo building and wondered why in the world was he doing here?

Then I noticed polka dot coming out of the building and walking towards his car.

Whoa wait a minute.

Did I just see right?

My new neighbor was in a car ride with Ruka?

Didn't Ruka say that he had a girlfriend? Don't tell me he's cheating on that blackmailer. I mean, she is pure evil but Ruka is like madly in love with that girl, which does not make any sense at all that polka dot is driving with him.

Oh damn it! Why the hell am I getting all worked up for?

It's none of my business anyways!

But still, Ruka isn't the type of guy who would be cheating on that money-lover; he's too kind for that.

Well then, there's only one way to find out. I'm guessing that school got to wait for me because something feels very fishy about those two.

* * *

_******Mikan **_

.

Okay, now where the hell am I suppose to be?

I've been wandering around this gigantic campus for sometimes but I still cannot find my class at all! Well technically, I've asked directions here and there but everyone was just too mean!

Stupid Ruka, after he dropped me off in the office to receive my schedule, he announced that he had some errands to run so he left me in hoping to find my class.

Damn it!

I've been walking around this stupid place for at least two hours! This is just unfair!

There are too many classes, buildings, and everything!

They even have restaurants in this campus! _A restaurant_, can you believe it?

This is just too much! If I would've known what I had signed up for, I would know these things on the top of my head.

I am totally giving Ruka a bruise on his pretty face for leaving me like this! This is just too unfair!

Ugh! I start to walk around the campus ground once again and found no one out here! It's like a freaking ghost town I tell you!

Sigh, I'm guessing that everyone is already in their classes with their professors right now.

"Life's unfair," I heard a voice said.

I immediately swift around to pick up where the voice had come from, only to find a boy with a huge grin looking at me. Did he just read my mind or something? I swear that grin of his is creeping the hell out of me.

"Uh, yea, thanks for pointing that out for me," I say and trying to find his eyes under those dirty blonde hair of his.

He burst out in laughter. "Hahahahaha! You're a funny one aren't ya? I'm guessing you're new this semester since you don't look too familiar with the campus."

I nodded. I observed this boy, or should I say jokester before me. He looks like he's about my age and a bit taller from my 5"6'. He kind a remind me of a clown, judging from his sense of humor. He wore a white tee-shirt under his red plaid long sleeve shirt that was rolled up in his arms. He wore a faded navy blue jean and a pair of a worn off black Chucks. But the thing that caught my attention was his tee-shirt that said 'My Goal; Fuck Every Beautiful Girl in the World'.

Ugh. Talk about lunatics and obsession. That creeps the hell out of me, considering that I'm a girl. Ugh.

"You lost?" he said as he brought me back to reality.

"Uh, what do you think?" I said as I arc a brow.

He let out a humorous laugh, "Hmm, you're the first girl who actually has a sense of humor. I like that."

Was he complimenting me? "Uh, thanks I guess?"

"No problem. I'm Kokoroyomi Yome, but call me Koko for short," he said and offered me a hand.

"Mikan Sakura Yukihira. You're name means mind reader huh? No wonder you read my mind," I say as I took his head.

He shrugs, "Nah, you're just an open-book, easy to read I guess," he said and gave me a smirk.

I laugh, "I get that a lot, blame my father for having such power to let people read him easily."

"People say my name matches who I am. Well, I can predict what people are thinking just by reading their face," he said.

"Really?"

"Oh yea, but I know a guy who actually hates me for having such gift. But it's kind a fun to read his thought especially when he's in a grumpy mood."

"Who might that be?" I ask him with curiosity.

He smirks, "You'll find out soon enough."

Huh, I'm guessing that I'm starting to like this Koko's personality. He may be a jokester, but that's probably the personality that fits him I guess. I slowly followed behind him as he leads the way to my first class.

* * *

Koko was an easy going guy. He was descent, well except for the part that he was a major player and not to mention a pervert. He admits that he was trying to hit on me in our early encounter, but he found me as the category of the 'hard type' of girls and he hates that. He prefers the 'easy' type of girls that would do anything that satisfied his pleasure. But to top up all of that, it seems that he's very nice and loyal kind of guy. Well luckily for me, I wasn't the next victim on his list.

He was a freshman like me. He told the reason why he had to study in Alice University. It turns out that his father was a very wealthy lawyer and his mother was a chef. I couldn't mix in the whole idea of his parents being successful and put them on Koko. He just doesn't seem like those types of people who would give a damn about life.

It's probably due to the fact that he doesn't have that much attention from his parents or should I say child neglect. He told me that he doesn't want to get in his parents way and ruin their publicity so they made a bargain, he would still maintain a 4.0 average and he'll have the freedom to do whatever he pleases. Thank goodness that my parents still managed their time for family, sure my dad spends all of his times in his office but when it comes to family, it's number one on his list.

He also told me that he was the only child therefore he was never home a lot. He was either partying with his friends or at a friend's house. He wanted to live in the dorms since there was practically nothing to do in his house plus it's like miles away from campus. To my surprise, he also knows Ruka. He said that they were both roommates and he didn't know that I was the Mikan that Ruka was talking about.

"Sorry about trying to hit on you back there. I swear to God that I have no idea that you were the Mikan that he was talking about," he says apologetically.

I laugh, "No harm done Koko, seriously don't tell me he gave you the talk about not being about to date his friend to you or something."

"More like threatened to kill me kind of something," he muttered.

I chuckled, "Relax, if it makes you better I would talk to Ruka about this."

His eyes gleam, "Really?"

"Sure why not, it's not like you persuade me into getting to bed with you."

"Well…if you hadn't been the hard type…I would've…."

I glared at him, "I dare you to finish that sentence Koko and watch what'll happen to that pretty face of yours."

He gulped, "Let's get you to class shall we?"

I nodded in agreement and follow right behind him.

"You have statistic right? Why did you take that course?" He wondered.

"I didn't take it during high school, well I was thinking about it but I decided to take it during college." I told him.

"You're studying business right?"

"Yup," I say popping the 'p'.

"Cool, I'm majoring in engineering technology," he says.

I arc a brow, "You don't seem like the type to do any engineering."

He shrugs, "There's a lot of things that I do that you'd be surprise of."

"Oh really? Like what?" I pressed on.

"Like how I volunteered over the summer and was assisting a teacher in elementary school, got at least over 100 community services for doing it." He says proudly.

I smirked, "Let me guess, it was a _hot_ teacher you got assigned with."

He smirked back, "You know me so well. Plus I got her number at the end of the day. She was only twenty four."

"Ugh, you're such a creep."

"A very hot creep," he added on grinning.

I rolled my eyes.

"Here we are," he says, gesturing to the door on our right. "Good luck Mikan, you'll need it."

I raised an eyebrow, "And why is that?"

"The teacher is a psycho, I'm telling you. Do not mess with him, I repeat do not mess with him," he warned me. "Other than that, see you later Mikan!" He waved a goodbye before jogging away.

Weird, I shook my head and held on the knob and twist it, letting myself in.

Once I've entered, hundreds pairs of eyes are looking towards my direction. I froze in place, why are they giving me those looks? The environment in this class seemed pretty scary. Everyone was either giving me a sympathetic look or shaking their heads. Was there something on my face or what?

"Excuse me young lady, may I ask why you are here?" I heard a stern voice questioning me all of the sudden.

I turn my gaze to a tall man in front of me. He has sleek black hair that falls down to the nape of his neck. He wore thick rectangular glasses and behind them was furiously looking eyes that were directly piercing at mines. I gulped before continuing to observe him. He has a very firm and stern looking skin and high cheek bones, his wrinkles were visible under his eyes and his forehead. He wore a typical professor suit; a white dress shirt underneath a black vest. His black dress pants reached all the way down until the heels of his dress shoes. This man looks very professional for my liking. The thing that caught my eyes was the pointing baton looking stick that he was continuously taping against the other palm of his hand.

I swallowed hard. Was this the professor that Koko had warned me about? Oh crap, to top it all up, I absolutely detest math. Oh this is just too peachy. Note the sarcasm.

I gulped hard before breaking off my trance, "I-I I'm new here you see, so I got lost and well, you know now I'm here," I stuttered. Way to start a conversation with your new professor Mikan.

He took a brief second to observe me; flickering his eyes up and down as if he were to examine a piece of artwork. I somehow feel very violated but nevertheless I dismiss the uncomfortable feelings and just look ahead.

"So you must me Mikan Yukihira," he said in as a matter-of-fact.

I fought the urged to roll my eyes in discomfort but just nod in agreement. "Yes, I am."

His eyes broke off his gaze at me and walk away, "Well then, since you're new. I'll let you go for just this once. You may find a seat now Ms. Yukihira. By the way I'm Professor Jinno."

I meekly nod and found a seat at the back of the room. I saw Professor Jinno taking his place at the front of the room and stand on the podium. He taps his stick at the black board behind him that makes everyone in the room flinched from their seats as it makes everyone come back from their trance.

"Well then, enough of the interruption. Let's continue now shall we?" he said rhetorically.

All heads were nodding viciously as it went back focusing on the lecture being given.

I sigh; I am so totally going to fail this course. I wonder what Koko is doing right now.

* * *

The whole three hours thirty minutes and five seconds of this class was the most tormenting class I had ever taken. He made us took at least three notebooks of notes, some of us decided to record the things he was saying as he teaches and some were just typing down the notes. I on the other hand did all three options just to make sure I actually get the lesson.

But let me sum it all for you; the class was HELL. H-E-L-L HELL. Professor Jinno was the most strict, psycho, mean, discipline, weird, harsh and not to mention boring teacher of all.

My poor fingers were practically being threatened to be torn off by the end of this lesson.

At the ring of the bell, everyone, I mean _everyone _stuffs everything they have into their bags and immediately make a run for the doors trying to escape this hell hole. The room was deserted in less than five minutes, which for me was a record considering the size and the amount of students this class has.

I was the only one left; after all, I do like taking my time to make sure I had everything before proceeding to my next class. As I walk out of the room, I ignored the glare Professor Jinno was giving me and proceed outside the class.

Once I was out, I sigh in relief. That class was horrifying.

"So how's class?" I heard a goofy voice asking behind me. I knew it was Koko.

"Care to elaborate what you warned me earlier, Koko?" I said glaring at him.

He puts up his hands in defense, "Hey I did warned you. He was a freak."

"Well you didn't warned me about the part where he practically made us write about one hundred pages of notes!" I screamed.

His nose cringed as he covers his ears, "Keep it down Mikan, geez. You'll grab everyone's attention."

"I don't freakin' care if I grab everyone attention for just screaming at you!" I purposely made raised my pitch even higher than before.

Suddenly, I felt a hand covering my mouth, "Quit yelling Mikan! People are staring at you," it hissed.

"Muuka?" I muffled. Translated to: "Ruka?"

"I'll let go only if you promise me that you won't hit me," he whispered in my ear.

"My wof I hif vou?" Translated to: "Why would I hit you?"

"Because I kind a left you on your own after I drop you off?" He said unsure.

Thanks for reminding me you douche, I thought. "Po yea! Lef ho fo me vou yerk! Ifs wall vour palt I pus almosv wumdered fy dat frofessor!" Translated to: "Oh yea! Let go of me you jerk! It's all your fault I was almost murdered by that professor!"

He held firm over my mouth, "Okay okay sorry I know I deserve a goo kick for leaving you like that."

"Vou ink?" I muffled sarcastically. Translated to: "You think?"

I bit on his palm and he yelp, immediately letting go of the grasp and I took advantage to get away from his hold. "You jerk! You had almost killed me by suffocating me!"

"Sorry about that, but you were yelling too much!" he protests.

"Well it doesn't mean that you just had to cover my mouth damn it!"

"Like I said, I'm sorry!"

"Oh shut up both of you!" Koko interrupted, "Geez Ruka, you seriously sounded like a whiny school girl!"

I chuckled at his remark and saw Ruka's mouth was hanging open. "Take that back!"

"Hell no!" Koko interjected, laughing his ass off.

"We've got to go, what class do you have next by the way Mikan?" I head Ruka asking.

"Uh, I dunno, lemme check," I say as I fish my schedule inside my bag. Once I've got it, my eyes made a quick scan before reading my next class out loud, "Intro to Business."

"Well then good luck with that," I heard Ruka says chuckling.

I arc a brow, "Why is that?" I questioned him.

"You get to meet the guy that hates my talent; Natsume Hyuuga."


	4. Chapter 4: Oh, It's You

**My Stupid Yet Gorgeous Neighbor**

**Chapter 4 : **Oh, It's You

**Written by: **Foureyesfreak27/Hush27

**Disclaimer:** IDOGA

**Author's Warning:** This chapter has not been fully edited so please excuse any grammatical errors. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

_**********Mikan**_

The sound of the bell lingers through the hallway as students usher their way to their designated areas. It was crowded, full of different kind of students; emos, jocks, bimbos, idiots, wannabes, players, slut, whores, bastards it's like high school all over again. I dismissed the unnecessary comments that all the boys were hollering at me, (like that time when a freakin' pervert slapped my ass, real smooth bastard) and of course the damn and obnoxious spoiled rich brats' daddy's girls who were giving me quite a glaring sessions. College was just peachy, _very_ peachy. Note the sarcasm.

It wasn't long until I found my classroom which was by the way on the other side of campus (which ticks the hell out of me knowing that I hate walking long distance). Both my feet were giving my legs the cramps as I sauntered inside the classroom. It was huge; of course, students make their way to their seats. I decided to find a seat in the back. I located an open seat in the far back where I speed walked my way to that seat. It was a good thing since I've always hated seating in the front of the classroom.

The bell rings, indicating the start of the class. Students ushered their way, pulling out notebooks, laptops, pencils, pens or whatever they use for classes. I sheepishly took out my laptop and my notebook, laying them on top of my desk.

Somehow I've noticed that people weren't seating in the back seats, which was weird since mostly the students would pick out a seat in the back. I shrug; maybe they were the honor students' type. I don't see any bimbos or jocks around here, only nerds, geeks, average people that were in this class.

I sigh and heard a door creaking opens in the front of the room. My heads snapped as my mouth went hanging open. No. Way. _This_ is my professor?

This guy, or professor I should say, looks young! He's about 6'5 tall with black spiky hair pointing in every direction up in the air. He has a very dark aura that surrounds him, making him look as scary as ever. His dark and black orbs were filled with emotionless and determination. He wore dark black short sleeves underneath a white lab coat. His dark blue pants were tight showing his legs figure. His cold lips were thin as a line with no shape whatsoever.

I scan the area and found that every single one of the students in the room was far too scared to even look up at the professor. All of them went pale, shivering at the thick and poisonous that has engulfed the room. No students dared to even look up to met the professor's eyes.

"Good morning students," he greeted nonchalantly, cold with no emotions. His eyes were dull; having no warm greeting that reflects his fraud greeting.

The students stayed silence. It was as if they were too scared to say something out loud. I for one don't understand these professors. Why the hell do they always have a mean demeanor? More like a psycho path jerk to me. I jerk my head up to greet this 'scary' professor of mine.

"Good morning professor," I greeted him with determination.

All eyes were on me, giving me a sympathetic look or looks that's full of pity. What the hell? Why are they giving me those looks? Is not like I'm about to die or something, right? Isn't right to greet someone back if they greeted you good morning?

The professor flicked his eyes to mines and his thin lips broke into a cold-hearted smile. "Why, if it isn't a new student?" he says rhetorically. "What's your name miss?"

I swallowed hard, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling I'm having towards him. "Mikan Yukihira." I say.

He nodded, "Ah! A Yukihira! I knew your father very well. I'm Professor Persona, a pleasure to meet you."

I arc a brow in interest, "Really?"

He nodded, "He was a teacher back when I was in high school."

"Huh," I say. Never knew that. No wonder my father encouraged me to go to Alice University. But wait, a teacher? My father was a teacher to begin with? How come he has never told me anything about this?

Suddenly, the door barged open, presenting a tall lad with a grumpy look on his face as he enters the room. All eyes were on him. Heck, even my attention was on the guy even though I was having a little debate inside my head.

"Well if it isn't Hyuuga," I heard Professor Persona said rhetorically. He didn't seem amused or pleaded by the boy's tardiness.

"Shut up Persona," the boy spat. Is he out of his mind or something? Why isn't he scared of Professor Persona like the rest of the people here in the class? I look at the boy; something about him seemed very familiar to my eyes.

Professor Persona chuckled, "Well Hyuuga, I suggest that you go find a seat now. You are ruining my lecture for today's lesson." He gestured his hand towards the empty seats that were in the room.

This Hyuuga guy snorted as he stalked his way to a deserted seat and plop himself in it.

The part I didn't approve about this seating choice? He was sitting next to me.

Great, just great.

I hear some giggling behind me and slight jerk my head to my behind. I see two girls giggling as they whispers into each other ears as they gave flirtation looks to the arrogant guy sitting next to me. I snort, stupid girl, fawning over a guy just because of their looks.

Now that I mention it, I look over to this Hyuuga kid and found him reading a manga. What the hell? Isn't he supposed to be taking notes down? I have to give it to him; he is a good looking guy though. The way he acts, sits, talks makes him look totally like the badass kind of guy. He has dark hair that looks very soft, falling till the nape of his neck. His long bangs shadowing his eyes as his orbs were looking and focusing only at the manga that he was currently reading. He was good looking…. Okay maybe he's hot, I admit it okay? He was, really but his attitude just makes me feeling very… frustrated.

I look up at the screen that was displayed in front of the classroom and snap out of my trance. Crap, class has started and I didn't even bother to write any notes down! Professor Persona was sitting on his chair behind his desk as his eyes were glued to his wristwatch. It looks like he's timing us on writing our notes. Quickly, I began to type each and every note into my laptop.

But someone my eyes has its own mind and turn its gaze to the guy next to me. I now found him sleeping. Good grief! Doesn't he know how much money he's wasting for sleeping in class when the lecture is going on? What the hell, you see, people like him pisses me off the most. The type who doesn't give a damn about anything and thinks that life is going to be a breeze. Psh, yea right.

"Psst!" I hissed at him.

All I get was his grunting before his head turns to the other direction and continued on with his slumber.

Jackass.

"Hey you!" I hissed a little louder.

The lad stirred and blinked a few time before grumpily waking up. He didn't bother to open his eyes while replying to my words. "What do you want? Can't you see that it's rude to wake people up when they're sleeping?"

I glared at him. What a jerk. "Just telling you that you shouldn't sleep when lesson is being taught," I tell him.

He snorts before putting back his head on top of the desk, "It's neither your problem nor money that's being wasted. What's it to you?"

I huff a breath, he's really pushing me to the limit eh? "Well I just hate it when ignorant people think that they are too good to be in such a good school."

"Well girly, nice to know your beliefs. But I'd rather do whatever I please. Unlike you, I was forced to go to this university," he says, yawning.

I arc a brow in confusion, "What do you mean that you were forced to enter this school? Besides that, why aren't you happy? Alice University is one of the hardest schools to get accepted here," I pointed out.

He sneered, "Alright stupid girl, why don't you stop talking to me since I'm obviously not worth wasting your precious time and money. I'd suggest that you go turn your attention back to the lecture."

I grit my teeth together as I clench my fist. What. An. Ass. What the hell is his problem? I was just trying to be civil with him! Urg! He's just too damn frustrating!

"Fine, do whatever you want," I say, turning my attention back to the screen that displays the notes. Oh crap, I haven't even taken a decent note down yet! Damn it!

"Thank you for finally leaving me alone," he says sarcastically.

"Jerk," I muttered.

"Stupid," he replied back.

"Ass."

"Idiot."

"Imbecile."

"Polka-dot," he says, smirking.

"Jac-," once I realized what he just retorted, my face flushed in anger. "You mother-"

"Ms. Yukihira, is there a problem?" Professor Persona asks me.

"Uh, well, hahaha, you see, um, well I was asking Hyuuga over here if I could borrow an eraser," I say, stuttering defensively.

"Is that right, Hyuuga?" he says, turning his attention to the jerk next to me.

Hyuuga finally opens his eyes and look up at the professor. "She was bothering me sir," he bluntly says.

My mouth gaped open, why you little jerk of an asshole! You son of a –

"Well then, I expect both of you after class today," he says and then stalks away.

No. Freakin'. Way. The son of a crack head did not just make me have a bad impression on the professor.

I glared at the jerk next to me, "What the hell is your problem?"

He shrugs, "I don't know, maybe it's you," he says without bothering to look at me.

"Ugh! You're so frustrating! Don't you know it's rude to not look at somebody when they are talking to you?"

"Nope," he says, triumphal smirking as he pops the 'p'.

"You narcissistic, jerk, stupid, imbecile, son of a-"

"Would you stop insulting me? It's hurting my man pride," he says, playfully hurt.

"Oh really? Well then why don't you stop being such a jerk?"

Finally, he turns to me and says, "Look, why don't you just run along-"

He didn't bother to finish his sentence. All I could see now was his face, his shock face as his eyes shot wide in astonishment. What the hell is his-

Oh shit, not good at all. No wonder he's giving me that look. He's my…

"You," I breathe in a mixture of shock, anger and unpleasantness. This is so not happening to me.

"Well hello there, neighbor," he says, smirking.

Karma is truly a bitch.

* * *

**_Natsume._  
**

This is just too good to be true.

Polka dots, my damn annoying childish new neighbor goes to Alice University too? Oh Lord in Heaven kill me.

Karma is truly a bitch, why must of all people I have to just sit next to her?

But the look on her face said it all; she was also not expecting me to be here either. Unlike any other girls in this damn school, she's the only weird one. I mean seriously, she, unlike those fan girls, just sat there and gap her mouth open which I must admit amused me in some ways but also made her look absolutely hideous. I mean seriously, she does look like a gorilla that had just constipated.

Seeing her like this really amused me, somehow it makes me want to tease her a bit. Yea, let's just tease her, only a_ little_ bit.

"What's wrong with your face, ugly? It looks like you've just seen a ghost or something?" I teased, smirking while at it.

She flinched, snapping back to reality and furrowed her brows. "You!" She hissed. "Y-you pervert!"

I arc a brow in confusion. A pervert? Did she just call me a pervert?

"Me? A pervert?" I ask, innocently knowing that it ticks her off even more than before.

"No, I'm talking to the wall. Of course you! Who did you think I was talking to?" She wailed in a loud whisper.

I shrugged, "The wall," I said, nonchalantly.

"Arg! You're so, so, so frustrating!" She began to pull her hair out in exasperation. I chuckled, goodness this girl was weird.

"You know polka dots, if you kept pulling out your hair like that, you'll definitely go bald. I mean, not that you are already ugly…" I say, trailing off.

She glared at me, "Of all the places in the world, why must I be sitting here next to you?"

Again I shrug, "I don't know polka dots, why are you sitting next to me?"

"You imbecile! I sat here before you even step foot in this building!"

"Yea yea, and pigs can fly," I say, turning around. Gosh, just by looking at her makes my headache aches even more.

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you!" She protested.

"Well I'm done talking to you," I countered back at her. Seriously, the more her pitch goes higher the more my brain wanted to explode.

She went quiet, and I can tell that she was steaming in anger and frustration. Goodness, she really does have mood swings—scratch that, all woman have mood swings, which goes for my little sister too.

"You know little girl, I really suggested that you go and pay attention to the professor. You don't want to waste you time and money arguing with me of course," I suggested, not bothering to look at her as I sat my head on top of my desk. I sigh, I really need more sleep. Damn that Narumi! When I get back home that man better be ready to face my wrath.

I hear her let out a frustrated sigh before surrendering this little battle of ours. I couldn't help but to smirk. This girl was really weird; I guess that's what makes her so damn interesting.

Wait, interesting?

Since when?

No no, what I meant was it made her so damn annoying. There you go a-n-n-o-y-i-n-g. I mean, she's not like the other girls here, all clingy and stupid, well maybe the stupid part but definitely not the clingy. The mention of 'clingy' reminds me of Sumire Shouda. Brr, that girl is definitely number one for annoying, stupid, clingy, and foolish and the list could go on and on. Yup, you name it.

I slightly looked up and found he concentrating hard, barely as if she had noticed my presence anymore.

Huh, guess she really is a bookworm.

Well whatever, it's not like I'm into her or anything, I just find her very inter—annoying.

I sigh once more before plopping my head to the side and covering myself with my arms. Guess I'll just take another nap to relinquish this awful headache of mine.

* * *

Thank goodness that I don't have her in any of my other classes. It was, I admit quite peaceful without her presence. Well, it's not like it wasn't peaceful for it to begin with. Just thinking about it, I guess that polka dots was new to this school. I haven't seen her around the campus during the first semester. Not that I've taken notice or anything. I'm just merely very observant.

Anyways, the final bell had rung and it's now time for me to get my ass out of here.

Wanting got avoid any possible fan girls, I quickly ran to the parking lots and spotted my car not that far off. Taking out my key, I unlock the door and got in, starting the engine in the process.

But then all of the sudden—"Kyaa! It's Natsume-sama!"

Good Lord! What have I done to receive such treatment? Was it the fact that I teased polka dots more than just a little bit? If that's the case, then do forgive me.

"Shit," I muttered. Now how the hell did they found me? I could've sworn that I was alone in this parking lot before anyone had exit the campus.

"Kyaa! Oh my Gawd! It's really him! He's here! Go!" One of them squeaked.

Oh bloody hell no! Not going to happen!

Stepping on the gas, I quickly made my way out of the parking space and out of the lots. Looking back to the rear mirror, I silently cursed.

Damn, how the hell did those numbers of girls grow so fast in just a minute? There were at least more than one hundred of them chasing my car behind me.

Crap crap crap!

Swiftly turning left, I steered the wheel to take the sharp turn and step on the gas, hoping that the car will accelerate.

"Hey! Watch where you going!" Someone shouted. Instinctively, I stepped on the brake and was thrown out of my seat and hit the beeping horn. What the hell?

Looking up, I glared at the person who warned me.

"Shut the fuck up and move, woman!" I shouted back.

"Why you-" she stopped at mid-sentence.

Wondering why, I look closely and my eyes shot wide. Oh my damn, you have got to be kidding me? Of all the people I almost ran into, she just got to be the one.

Now I'm really regretting stepping on my brake, I should've gone all the way through and ran over her like there's no tomorrow.

Rolling down my window, I shouted out, "Move out of the damn way if you value your life polka dots!"

She glared at me but stayed silence.

"Oh for the love of God, would you please move? I'm in a hurry here!" I say, getting more frustrated and angry every damn seconds that's being wasted.

Suddenly she got out of the way, but with my surprise she got closer to the driver's seat and was somehow fidgeting with her fingers. What the hell is the matter with her? Why was she nervous?

"Um, well, I-I need, a favor," she muttered inaudibly.

What? "What did you say?" I ask, wanting her to repeat it.

She let's out a frustration sigh, "Can you do me a favor?"

Scrunching my brows in confusion, I say, "It depends."

"Depends on what?" She asks, furrowing her brows in curiosity.

"On what you want," I stated. "Lemme guess, you need a ride home?"

She sighs in defeat and nodded.

"Where's your car?"

"I had a ride with a friend this morning," she answered.

I smirked, well this'll be interesting. "Sure," I say.

Her face lightens up a bit, "A-are you sure?"

I shrugged, grinning, "Sure, but you have to say the magic word."

She frowns, "What?"

"You know, your please and thank you'? Didn't you learn them in kindergarten?" I say, amused.

She grits her teeth together, "Of course I know what you meant, but hell no, not to you."

I sigh, "Well then I guess there's no rides for you," I say, turning back and beginning to drive away.

"Wait!" She cries out.

Trying to hide my laughter, I turned it into a wide smirk, "Yes?"

She sighs, but to my confusion she began grinning. What the hell?

"Fine, I'll say it." She says. "Hey Mr. Jerk, wanna give me a ride home?"

So she's playing the game eh? Not giving in, she's sure was one thick chick. Well then I guess I'll accept your challenge polka dots.

Oh it's on like Donkey Kong.


	5. Chapter 5: How You Like Me Now?

**My Stupid Yet Gorgeous Neighbor**

**Chapter 5 : **How You Like Me Now?

**Written by: **Foureyesfreak27/Hush27

**Disclaimer:** IDOGA

**Author's Warning:** This chapter has not been fully edited so please excuse any grammatical errors. Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

_**********Mikan**_

The ride home was silent.

_Too_ silent.

If I remember clearly, I had just insulted him back there. Not that I feel any sort of regret or guilt about it. The jerk of a douche bag earns respectfully the number one spot on my list of Top Ten Jerks of a Pervert. I mean, seriously, the man just had to insult my panties!

My panties for damn sake! I mean, who doesn't love polka dots? Minnie mouse does! And so do I! And to think that he had given me a nickname just for it, I mean, c'mon! That's just too childish! Not to mention he's an extreme pervert.

I will always love polka dots until the day I die. I will not let any prick, pervert, hot, sexy-

Whoa there girl, I seriously did not just called him hot sexy pervert.

Nuh-uh, no way in hell am I gonna admit that to him. I mean, that stupid jerk had already boosted up his ego with him teasing me and calling me 'polka dots'. And if I just added a little more that to that big fat ego of his, his meter-ego will skyrocket and he'll just get cockier and cockier each and every damn time.

I sneak a peek at him to find him somewhat concentrated his eyes on the road. He seemed very tense somehow. Maybe it's because of what happened back in the campus. I mean, I can't imagine just how many damn fan girls he had.

Huh, no wonder he had accused me of being a fan girl. Can't blame the man for that, he's just too damn paranoid for his own good.

Okay fine, maybe he's a _little_ good looking. Hey, don't look at me. I'm simply just enjoying a woman's guilty pleasure of observing a good-ass looking guy. His hair is a bit too long for my liking but still, it somewhat fits his style.

I guess he goes for that bad boy image type. Not that I blame him for it, it does makes him look sexier than ever.

Oh goddamn it! I seriously need to watch my vocabularies when I describe him. It seems that the more I praise his good looks, the more he became cockier and his big ass ego grew larger.

Damn his charisma.

Damn his cocky ass grins.

Damn his cocky smirks.

Damn his beautiful face.

Damn his hair.

Damn his built muscular body.

Damn his pride.

Damn that man in general.

Scratch that, damn everything about him!

Hope that that man rots in hell. I mean, I seriously thought that May 21st was the end of the world. But hello?

I'm still alive.

Still looking good and healthy as every other damn day.

Guess we'll just have to wait until October 21st to make sure that his sorry ass of a jerk will go to hell to amend his huge fat ego.

Subconsciously, I began to bite my nails. A bad habit of mine when I somehow became nervous or thinking too much. I seriously need to stop.

"Why were you riding with Ruka?" He asks all of the sudden.

I scrunched my brows together. Okay, now he would like to talk to me?

The past twenty minutes he'd been ignoring my attempt of bruising his damn ego and pride and all he did was easily brushed them off like it meant nothing.

"Excuse me?" I inquire.

He exasperatedly sighs, "And you're excused."

Asshole.

"Why did Ruka gave you a ride?" He repeated.

"Why do you care?" I countered.

He turns to me and glare. Okay Mr. Hotshot, glare all you want 'cause I can also glare back.

"Just answer the damn question."

I raised an eyebrow. "And if I don't want to?"

"Damn it woman! Answer the damn question!" He yelled out frustrated.

I snickered. Ah, just love getting him in his bad mood. Sometimes I think that he seriously needs some anger management.

"Well I don't want to answer your damn question," I said, mimicking his tone.

He suddenly stepped on the brake which sends me flying off of my seat, making me hit my head against the window.

"You bastard!" I screeched. "What the hell is your problem?"

"You! You're my damn problem woman!" He screamed back.

"And you're mine!" I countered angrily. I rubbed the spot that hurts. Damn, if a hundred of my brain cells are dead and I can't remember anything just now, I'm suing this motherfucker.

"Are you and Ruka going out or what?"

"What's it with you?" I'm seriously angry, confuse, and seriously wanting to punch the hell out of him right now. Seriously, what is his problem.

"Arg! You're so damn frustrating!" He said, pulling his hair exasperatedly.

"Ruka and I are just friends! We go way back idiot! My best friend is the one dating him! Even if we both are going out, I don't see why this concerns you at all! And how the hell do you know Ruka?" I screamed.

He stayed silent, glaring at me while he was processing everything that I had just said through that big head of his.

"You know what? Forget you! I'm getting out of here right this instant! You're such a jerk!" I yelled at him. I unlock the door, stepping out of the car as I grab my bag with me.

I began to walk away with frustration. Ugh, it's still a long walk away from home but I'll somehow manage. I'd rather walk than be in the same damn car with that bastard.

"Hey you!"

Ignore him Mikan. Ignore his sorry ass and just keep walking away, I told myself.

"Hey! Polka dots!" He called out.

I stopped for a second, trying to calm the inner rage within me and began to proceed walking away from that jerk.

"Hey idiot!"

Seriously, must he keep calling me names? What's with him with these terms anyways?

"Stupid!"

Ignore him.

"Polka dot!"

Ignore him, Mikan.

"Strawberry!"

I froze.

Strawberry? What the hell? Today I'm wearing my other polka dots panties. So why-

Oh no that bastard didn't.

I can't believe this pervert!

First he peeks at my panties and now my bra?

This bastard is seriously going to get it.

"What the hell do you want?" I scream. I don't care if I caught some stupid bystanders' attention. Let them know that this prick is a damn pervert so the police will come and arrest his sorry ass.

He looked around and growled lowly. Probably due to the fact that we've caught some people's attention with my outburst. Ha! How ya like me now, bastard?

He slowly sauntered to my side and his creased forehead suddenly softens. His angry eyes are now full of loving and caring.

I furrowed my brows in confusion.

What just happened?

Why the hell is he acting like this?

What's he up to?

Slowly, he snaked an arm around my waist which caught me off guard and pulled me to his hard chest. My eyes went wide in shock and anxious. What the hell is he doing?

I tried to wrestle out of his grasp but he held me firm by the arms and slowly brought his lips to my ears.

"Babe, why are you screaming so loud? You're attracting other people you know?" He whispered.

What.

The.

Hell.

What the hell is he doing?

Somehow along those lines, my face began to flush. "W-what are you-"

"Shh," he shushed me as he began to caress my hair. "I'm sorry babe. It's all my fault that you're angry."

You've got that right bastard. Now would you please take your hands off of me before I yell "Sexual harassment!"

"I'm sorry I got you angry babe. It's just that seeing you with another guy really had me burned up. I'm sorry, love. You know I love you," he whispered, kissing my hair.

I suck a breath and I could've sworn that my face was now beat red. I looked around and saw people stopping whatever they were doing to look at the lovely 'couple' before them.

Was he putting on a show or what?

Or simply put was this a way to humiliate me in front of people?

"W-what?"

"Shh," he hushed me once again.

He pulled back to look at me and with some miracle his face was all lovey dovey. It somehow scared me to know what his next objective is.

Slowly, he descended his face closer. And closer. And closer.

Until his lips were almost close to mines.

What was he doing?

And then within seconds, his lips crushed against mine and began to work his magic.

I froze in place.

Momma Mia.

This bastard was one hell of a goddamn good kisser!

I began to move around, desperately trying to pull back or push him away from me. But my attempt failed, he was way too damn strong for my liking.

Slowly and reluctantly, I gave in. I responded back to his kiss.

And oh hot damn.

This bastard really knows how to make a girl weak on her knees.

After God knows when the make out session was over, he pulled back.

Applauses began to erupt around us. Calls, whistles were being thrown at us as the crowd cheered.

What the hell?

He was putting on a show in front of the crowd?

I looked up to him, shocked written all over my face which earns a cocky grin to appear on his lips.

"I win this round sweetie," he whispered, kissing the tip of my nose.

Suddenly, anger began to bubble inside of me.

This damn bastard.

Oh he was so going to get it.

Then at that moment, I smiled too sweetly for his liking.

"Is that right, darling?" I say, caressing his cheeks which made his face looked quite puzzled by my action. "Well then allow me to do this."

I grabbed his shoulder, thrust my knee against his sensitive area and pulled back to watch him crumbled to the ground.

"You son of a nut-cracker! The next time you kiss me without my permission, that's not the only spot I'll kick!" I screamed out.

I swiftly turn around and grab my bag from the floor. The crowd began to make a walkway for me to go.

I smiled victoriously.

1-0 Mikan, 0-1 Natsume.

Oh it's game on, _darling_.

* * *

"You're total will be 1000 yen."

I grumbled as I dug deep into my pocket to fish out my money. The cashier lady simply noticed my bad mood and simply gave me a sympathetic look as if she's trying to say "we all have our bad days and good days."

Totally agreeing with her on that one.

Thanks to her generosity, I decided to give her a few extra bucks. Slamming the money down on the counter, I grabbed the plastic bag that contains my strawberry cake and head towards the door.

"Excuse me, ma'am!" I heard her hollered behind me. "You gave me too much."

I turned and smiled at her. "Keep the change, we all have our bad days and good days," I said, grinning.

She stared at me with wide eyes before putting up a thankful smile upon her lips. It seems that it had made her quite shocked knowing that I somehow read her mind. "Thank you ma'am, you're too kind."

I chuckled at this and waved a hand gesture saying "no problem" and pushed the door open.

Ruka called earlier saying that he was sorry for ditching me once again and wanted to make it up by taking me out for dinner. I complied, knowing that I didn't really feel like cooking something tonight, besides, the man said that he was paying, can't say no to that can't we?

Thinking back, I couldn't help but to frown at the reminder of memory of why I bought a strawberry cake in the first place.

Oh yeah, thanks to that jerk-ass-mother effin' son of a douche bag that just had to ruin my first day in a brand new town, I just had to buy my favorite cake to cheer me up.

I can't believe that prick! He had the guts to kiss me in public! How dare he? Well it's not like it's my first kiss, no it wasn't. I've experienced a heck loads of kisses with guys trust me some were the most unbearable kiss I had ever had.

All of my exes never kissed me like you know, actually kiss me. The kiss _kiss _type, you know what I mean. The one where sparks fly, fireworks erupts, melt your knees type of kisses, like those type of things.

The kisses with my previous boyfriends were either a peck, a kiss that felt like nothing but air—well some of the kisses I get were a bit more…let's just say that it leads to some make-out session. An extremely hot one. And no, I did not lose or gave up my v-card to anyone. Yet, that is. I may did some of those level two's with some guys but no, I'd never went all the way to level three and hit homerun.

Going back to the previous topic with me kissing my jerk of a neighbor.

Well the kiss with Natsume was…the kiss _kiss_. Like with those flowers blooming, fireworks, sparks fly kiss _kiss_. I mean, who would've thought that kissing my next door neighbor wouldn't be that bad?

Okay, maybe I did have some doubts about the jerk but a girl couldn't help it can't she? After all, he did insult my panties and now my bra colors and adding a cherry on top of that he made us have like a PDA in front of strangers!

He makes me so mad! Frustrated! Urg! Just thinking about him infuriates me!

But I couldn't help but to compliment on how damn of a good kisser he was. I admit; he had one heck of a body that could please any women's eyes. I mean, c'mon. The jerk has a rocking hard abs that's trust me, it took all my willpower from coming towards him and feel those hard rocking abs of his.

And don't forget those gorgeous eyes. I mean, c'mon people. Just how many people do you see everyday walking around with red eyes looking all gorgeous and yummy? (Okay, with the exception of those who gets their eyes from really bad allergies and those of you who are sick).

I shook my head and began saunter my way towards the condo building. I've noticed that Narumi wasn't in the reception desk, maybe he's out taking a walk or buying some groceries? I don't know and could really care less right now. All I wanted to do was to go up to my condo, have some quality time alone and not think about that jerk of a douche bag, eat my favorite strawberry short cake while watching some stupid horrible soap operas that I could just laugh at by their horrible acting.

I forced my legs to walk up the stairs to my level. Thanks to the stupid pervert, I just had to force myself to walk for like the rest of two miles home. Plus adding to my horrible day, the stupid elevator had a sign on it saying that it was in need of maintenance. I snorted. What else does this place need of maintenance for? The ceiling?

Once I reached to my door, I couldn't help but to look back at the door diagonal from where I lived. I sneered. That pervert must've gotten home way earlier than me. Shaking my head, I dug deep inside my bag to fish for my keys.

But then all of the sudden, I hear strange noises coming from my condo.

I froze and furrowed my brows together. What in the world? It seems as if someone was watching TV in my room.

I gasped. Could it be a burglar? A serial killer? A kidnapper? Oh God, I'm too young to die. But then again, I did earn a black belt in Karate not to mention I had also taken up Judo. Well, let's just hope that the man's harmless. I could use some self-defensive moves on him if he had ever tried something funny one me.

Alrighty, on the count of three, I'll open the door, scream at the top of my lungs and attack the murderer. That sounds like a plan to me right? If that doesn't work, I'll just play the innocent victim, begging the stupid kidnapper to let a harmful little girl go.

The door was already unlocked, it has seemed as if my kidnapper or whoever the hell he was jammed my door. I was so damn sure that I've locked it this morning.

Okay, here goes nothing.

One.

_Thump-thump._

Two.

_Thump-thump._

Three!

Immediately, I jerk there doorknob open making a loud crashing noise as I tripped with stupidity on myself and fell down flat on my face.

God have mercy.

I heard the man snickered before bursting out in laughter as he noticed his victim on the ground. "You just can't stay still can't you?" He rhetorically asked me as if he knew the answer to his own damn question.

Wait a minute.

That cocky stupid sound of a voice.

Oh man, God, please, don't tell me that it's him.

Please please please don't tell me that it's my stupid yet gorgeous—

"You sure do like kissing the floor eh, Yukihira?"

Oh that did it.

I grumpily got up from the floor with my two feet and two hands and glared at the perverted beast before me.

"You!" I pointed accusingly at him which does not surprise me that that has no effect on him whatsoever. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He looked amused for a second before plastering his big ego of a smirk on his face. "Chillin'," he simply chided in.

I looked at him in horror. Does he think that he's a god or something? If he were, I'd be embarrassed to be worshipping him as one, I'd rather die. "Get out!" I screeched.

His face cringed at my outburst. "Whoa there polka dots, I was just kidding. Just making sure that my stupid neighbor made it to her place alive."

This little piece of shit was really testing my patience wasn't he? "As you can see, all mighty Hyuuga, I'm perfectly capable of coming home without any hazard just fine. Now get out!" I repeated once more as I pointed towards the door.

He snickered and gave me a disbelief look.

Irritated by his expression, I asked, "What?"

"Nothing, the more you scowled the more you'll be getting old each and every second. Not that I mind actually, your attitude will just reflect on your image even more," he smirked.

Oh that's it! This motherfucker is so going to get it!

"Why you little son of a—"

"Are you going to insult me? Serious Yukihira, I've heard worst. You should totally save your breath and air for someone who actually cares," he said. He then got up and walked towards me refrigerator and open it.

"What do you think you're doing?" I shouted in disbelief.

He arched a brow and gave me the 'what the hell _do_ you think I'm doing' look before proceeding to search for something eatable.

I let out an exasperated scream. "You're so infuriating! I can't believe that someone like you would have fan girls chasing your tail around!" I dropped my things on top of the counter and ignored him as I sauntered to my bedroom to grab a change of clothes.

"I sometimes wonder that too," I heard him murmured before I went to my bedroom.

I snorted. He's such a jerk. I can't believe that I have to deal with him for all my time here. Can't Narumi just give me another condo in this building that does not required any perverts roaming around the hallways not to mention breaking into your place? Now that I mention it, I need some clarification from him on how the hell he got inside in the first place.

After changing into my gray short shorts and a black tee-shirt, I walked back into the kitchen. Before I could even step inside, I found the TV running and grumbled some curse words. I swear if I have a lazy boyfriend like him living with me, I'd really need to establish some rules of what can and can't be in our relationship.

As I turn off the TV, I yelled out, "Hey Hyuuga!"

"What?" He answered back, clearly annoyed by my outburst.

I snickered. "How the hell did you get in here anyways?" I wondered out loud.

I could tell that he was shrugging nonchalantly, "Your door was already open. I was about to knock by your door was unlock so I decided to let myself in."

I couldn't help but to grumbled in irritation by his bluntness with words. "So you just decided to let yourself in and eat and use people's stuff without their permission?"

"Polka dots, I don't consider you as someone, I'd rather considered you as an alien from outer space," he retorted back with amusement.

I glowered and got up from the living room and stalked myself towards the kitchen. "What did you—"

I couldn't finish my sentence. Because right now, right in front of me, I see the stupid jerk nonchalantly sitting on a high stool and with a fork in one hand, he began to munch down on the cake.

My cake.

My strawberry short cake.

My favorite cake.

How dare he?

"What, are you eating?" I asked calmly, but inside I was raging in anger.

He gave me a 'duh' look and said, "Cake, what does it look like I'm eating?"

I gulped inaudibly and closed my eyes, calm down Mikan. Calm down, he just tastes some of the cake. It's not like he's already finish with it.

And FYI people, nobody, I mean nobody messes with my strawberry short cake.

"Let me see it," I demanded calmly.

He gave me the disbelief look before tilting the box of cake towards my direction to display the cake.

I gasped.

That bastard.

"You finished my cake," I stated.

"And?" He inquired.

"You finished my cake," I repeated, louder.

"No, I didn't, I have one piece left," he said, raising the last piece of cake as it stuck out from the tips of the fork.

I gulped down. I swear if he dared finish that, something, or rather someone is going to the hospital tonight.

He puts the last final piece closer towards his mouth.

"What are you doing?" I asked, halting his movement.

He quirked a brow up, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Don't do it," I told him.

He chuckled. "Do what?"

"Put that in your mouth."

"Or else..?"

"Just don't, you ate my cake that I've been craving since morning and you're about to finish it. Do you know what'll happen to you if you finish my last piece of cake?" I challenged him with a glare.

He shrugged, "I could care less."

My eyes narrowed towards him, "I dare you, I dare you to finish that cake and see what's going to happen."

He smirked challengingly and mouthed, 'try me' and the next thing I knew he popped the last final piece of cake into his mouth and began to chew on it.

He gave me a challenge look.

I shook my head in disproval.

Oh no the bastard just did not ate my last cake.

And before I knew it, all hell broke loose.

That's what you get for eating my last cake bastard.

_Mikan 2-0, Natsume 0-2._

The game still continues, pervert.


	6. NOTE

Okay! I am just gonna say this straight! I need a BETA READER!

I need someone who can fix my awful grammatical errors! If any of you guys are willing to be one please send me a PM and we'll work it out. By the way, I'm not familiar to the whole beta reader thing so if any of you guys are willing to help me out that'll be great (:

-Hush27


End file.
